The Road to Reconciliation
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: Between episode 1 and 2, My take on the journey Kensi and Deeks take to reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Although I'm glad we don't have to sit through a long drawn out Kensi and Deeks fight, Seeing how long it took them to get together in the first place, and the antipation of their wedding. I do believe their fight needs to be addressed. I thought I'd write a little story on the resolution. In ECO's interview on how he's playing it, he brought up a good point, which I'll add in. Takes place between arriving home from Mexico and episodes 2, with the exception of having Callen back, but on desk duty.

Review are always appreciated and I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

Thank you for reading.

"How could he go on a date with her!" She slumped back in her chair at work.

"What's got you all in a tizzy? Deeks eat your last Twinkie?" Callen asked a visibly distraught Kensi as he entered the bullpen.

"Deeks," she rolled her eyes.

"Ya, you know your shaggy haired partner." Sam threw in for good measure. "Where is he anyway?"

Kensi huffed. "Who knows, probably rolling out of bed with the bimbo he was with last night."

"I'm sure glad you keep your boundaries drawn between work life and personal life," Callen teased.

"What? I absolutely do."

"Right," Sam stated. "These past two months back at work have been work and only work."

"Since the two of you broke up, it has not been a picnic around here." Callen reminded her. "The bickering is worse than when you two are together."

"What do you expect, he just jumped up to the next girl in line. I mean, Talia! And technically we didn't break up, we just postponed the wedding and decided to take some time apart outside of work." Kensi informed the two men.

Sam and Callen looked at each other. Kensi was not one to express her feelings often. Kensi returned to work as soon as they arrived home from Mexico, which put Deeks more on edge, especially since he wasn't cleared to come back to work. Deeks and Sam resumed duties about a month later and Callen had since been on desk duty leading his team, as he performed his physical therapy routine.

"How do you even know they went on a date?" Callen questioned Kensi.

"I'll show him, I'm gonna text Sabatino right now. He hit on me when we first met. He'd probably love to take me out. Get back at Deeks for beating him to a pulp when Ferris kidnapped me."

"Avoiding the question are we?" Callen interrupted her rant.

"I might have seen her going to our, his house." Kensi stammered. She had been staying with her mom for the last month. The fight before Mexico wasn't easily solved. There were many questions that needed to be addressed. Sure they seemed to patch things up at Balboa Naval Hospital, but once they returned home the problems crept up. Kensi couldn't let go that Deeks was ready to throw away their whole lives together. He couldn't convince her that he wasn't asking her to quit her job, or giving her an ultimatum, and that he was just frustrated with the events unfolding at the time. Deeks considering calling off their wedding scared Kensi beyond belief. He hurt her but he was right they needed to come to an agreement before moving forward. She felt their marriage would be unsuccessful if these questions weren't resolved prior. Both being amazing communicators, fights kept ensuing instead of resolutions. He knew her fear of what Jack did to her, and in her eyes he was doing the same thing, especially with their lack of successful conversations. To top it off, she believed he had a date with Talia. That boiled her blood.

"Let me get this straight, you were staking out your own house." Sam queried.

"Or stalking Deeks?" Callen shrugged.

"You guys are impossible. I happened to be in the neighborhood and needed something I left there. I wasn't sure I wanted to go in, so I sat there."

"We're impossible?" Sam questioned in shock. "You two need to figure this out quick before one of us gets killed in the process of your fight."

"We're not fighting! We're just," she paused not knowing any more, "done, I guess! Since he wants to see other people it seems" Kensi groaned.

"Done? Like a frozen ham is done ten minutes after it's been in the oven?" Callen chuckled.

"Touché" Deeks said as he strolled in the bullpen.

"You're late!" Kensi snarled.

"What's the matter Kensilina, no breakfast this morning? You're already Hangry."

"You don't get to call me that right now!"

"You realize you're being crazy, you realize that, right?"

"Oh no you didn't," Sam laughed.

"Crazy! Do you think this is funny!" She shouted.

"A little?" Deeks smiled his little grin.

"Well it's not! It's not anything close to funny."

"What is then? The fact that you sat outside our house for three hours last night."

"Three hours, Kens?" Callen cut in.

"Wha What are you talking about," Kensi stuttered.

"Kensi, I'm a detective and even as good of an agent as you are, I'm still gonna notice you outside our house."

"It's not our house anymore."

"It's still our house."

"Whatever! I wouldn't let Talia in our house!"

"Ok that's enough!" Sam stood up. "You two need to figure this out and soon!" He stormed off to the range.

"Sam's not wrong, Kens, why don't take the day off. We got it." Callen still leading his team gave the order.

"Me?" Kensi questioned.

"Kensi," Callen started.

"It's fine!" She stomped off.

"Was it necessary to send her home, Callen?"

"Her emotions are a mess right now. And you're not far behind. Sam's right you two need to get this figured out."

"It's not easy with her. She's not the best communicator."

"Really, Deeks?"

"Ok, I'm not the best either. But I can't communicate by myself. She doesn't want to talk."

"That's why she at outside your house for three hours? BecAuse she doesn't want to talk?"

"Every time I bring it up, she shuts it down. I never wanted to leave her. I would never leave her. I don't understand why she doesn't realize that."

"She's scared. She's been scared."

"Nothing scares her. How many times has she almost died? That scared me, not her. She's still fearless."

"She's scared of losing you."

For once Deeks was speechless. He knew Callen was right. Nothing scared Kensi Blye then losing another man she loved. "Fine. I'll go by her moms after work." He informed Callen.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. Finish up your reports and then your free to go. And Deeks, I probably wouldn't mention last night with Talia."

—

The night before at Kensi and Deeks house...

"Hey, sorry to bother you so late, but are you busy?" He texted.

"For you handsome, I'll make time."

"This was a bad idea."

"Ok ok, what do you need Deeks?" She texted back.

"A big favor, can you come over?"

"I'm not sure the princess would like that? Does she even know your texting me?"

"Yes or no Talia?"

"I'll see you soon."

He sat on the couch and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He peered out the window. "How could she think I wouldn't know she's out there. Maybe I should just go talk to her." He sighed, "every time I try it ends up worse then before. Why are you so stubborn, Kensi Marie Blye."

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later. "Hey loverboy"

"Not funny, Talia."

"Well, I heard some ramblings that you and the princess were fighting, so you finally came to your senses and want to see what I have to offer."

"No, no, I just," he stopped.

"How long she been out there?"

"About an hour and a half now. I don't know how she could think I wouldn't know."

"So you called me to make her jealous."

"I know, it was a bad idea."

"Well like she always says, you are an idiot."

"I don't know how to get her to talk to me, instead of just argue. To listen. I thought we were on the right track when we got home from Mexico, but she kept bringing up the stupid fight in the garage. Nothing I said mattered."

"Have you told her this? Your here telling me, when you should be telling her."

"I know, I'm hoping that little green eyed monster she has inside her will be triggered enough for her to finally listen."

"You really love her?"

"More than anything."

"As much as I'd love to see it not work out so you might give us a chance, you two have something special. Don't let it get away."

"Thank you for understanding"

"Are you sure? Last chance Deeks?"

"I'm sure. Kensi is the only one I ever want. I realized in Mexico, even more so this last month, I'd rather spend two moments with her than 100 with anyone else. I'm sorry."

"I'll sneak out the back, she'll really be pissed if she thinks I spent the night." Talia smirked.

"Night Talia."

"Good night, Deeks."

—-

Back at the mission current day...

Callen waited until Sam was done with his rounds. "I can't do it with those two G. They are gonna let go of something. I can't watch that. I lost something I can never get back. I get this job put strains on us all, but I told Kensi she had to figure out what she wanted before things got too deep with them."

"They get through it big guy. They have to, they've been through a lot."

"We all have G. They're driving me crazy in the process"

"Deeks said he'd go by Kensi's mom's when he's finished with his reports. Hopefully by tomorrow things will be back to normal. Or as normal as they can be without Hetty or Mosley."

"You still haven't heard from either of them?"

"No, but Hetty's the one that called Killbride. She must think he can help. I know she trusts him."

"She always has a master plan, doesn't she G?"

"That she does. I just wonder what it is this time. I can't help but think if she was here, everything would be normal again. Kensi and Deeks wouldn't be fighting. She's have some crazy words of wisdom they couldn't ignore."

"She'll turn up. It's Hetty, she shows her face when we need her most."

Callen nodded hoping his partner was correct.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not finished with your reports yet Shaggy?" Sam headed back into the bullpen.

"Well, my partner is slacking on paperwork, so I'm left here to pick up her end."

"More like avoiding the confrontation with her," Callen surmised.

"I'm not avoiding anything, I have work to finish. Who else is going to do these very important reports."

"How bout I finish your reports, you go fix things with your partner." Callen offered.

"You, you're offering to finish paperwork. Oh things must really be bad."

"If you two don't kiss and make up, I'm gonna make things real bad for you," Sam said.

"Why just me?"

"Because, your the only one who can fix it, Shaggy. We can't do it for you."

"Deeks, just go fix things or end things for good, but this limbo, we can't do it again. I can't take a will they won't they round two that lasts for another six years." Callen pointed out.

"Now that's just mean."

"Tough love guy, tough love."

—

"Honey, can I get you some tea or anything?"

"No mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Kensi fought back tears.

"You know, I missed all your first heartbreaks, I'm not good at this. I don't know what to say."

"I don't think anyone is good at this, mom"

"What I do know, Kensi, is that Martin loves you very much. Sometimes we say and do things we can't take back, but if we listen, maybe we can mend them."

Kensi sighed a deep sigh, "I'm not sure he wants to mend them. I can be difficult sometimes."

"I think I know that better than anyone. We lost a lot of time," she said brushing Kensi's hair out of her eyes. "Do you want to lose that time with Martin?"

Kensi shrugged. "I need to lay down for a bit."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything sweetie."

"Mom," she called as Julia was heading out of the room. "thank you."

Julia went down stairs to make herself some tea and some for Kensi in case she changed her mind. As much as she hated seeing her daughter's heartache, she enjoyed having the month to reconnect. She wasn't there to comfort her daughter when she was younger, she was sure going to be there now.

—

Deeks left and headed towards Kensi's mom's. He got about half way there and decided to turn around. He headed to the beach instead. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her yet. He was afraid of yet another fight pushing them further apart. His Witt and charm wasn't working this time and his plan to make her jealous worked, but pissed her off more in the process. He went surfing to clear his head, but it didn't really help. He headed home, to their home hoping she'd be outside again. He told himself he'd go talk to her this time if she was. His heart pounded as he drove down their street. Kensi was no where to be found this time. Deeks felt his heart drop to his stomach. "How do I convince you, baby," he said out loud to himself.

—-

Deeks strolled into the bullpen the next morning with two coffees in hand, hoping to use hers as a buffer, or a reconciliation attempt.

"I hope you have your partner with you," Callen wondered.

"Not quite, She's not here yet?"

"Apparently, she called off today."

"What? Kensi never calls off. One time she brought a paper bag in the car so she could puke on the drive and still work."

"I take it your talk didn't go as hoped?"

Deeks remained quiet.

"You didn't go did you?" Callen asked.

"I tried. I drove half way there and froze. I don't know how to not make it turn into a fight. I know what I want to say, what I need to say, but she doesn't believe it. She thinks In a few years I'm gonna leave her, and that's just not so."

"You have to find a way to make her believe you. And then compromise! Both of you. It can't be one or the other. You both have to bend, or else you break." Sam let the younger partner know. "Marriage is compromise, I've told G that time and time again and now I'm telling you."

"I get that, but..."

"No! No more excuses. I don't want to see you back here until you figure it out."

"You heard the big guy, guess you get another day off," Callen told him.

"What if,"

"Nope," Sam interrupted.

"Ya, but,"

"I said no. No more, Go,"

Deeks stood there in shock.

"Go and don't come back without your partner," Sam shooed him out of the mission.

"Good talk," was all Deeks could say standing outside of the mission alone.

Deeks looked at his phone and bit his lip. "Baby steps" he thought aloud. "Are you good?" He started to send, he erased it. He knew she wasn't. "Are you sick?" He began again and erased that as well. "This is crazy. I can't find the words to say to her." He finally settled on texting her, "I hope you're feeling ok." He wasn't sure she would respond. He was not sure why the words were so hard to find. He just wanted to say "I love you," and have things just be normal again like the garage never happened, but then again that's what got them where they were now.

—-

She looked at her phone. A small smile started to form knowing he was thinking about her. She knew they needed to talk, they needed to really talk. They needed to decide where their future was going to go. She needed to decide what she wanted. She needed to decide how to define herself away from the job. She picked up her phone and shot out a text, not to Deeks, but to her trusted friend Nate. He just got back into town, presumably at Hetty's request to be there if the team needed him as a result of the happenings in Mexico.

"Are you free to meet?"

"Where at?" Nate responded.

"Can you come to my mom's. She's heading out for a few hours."

"Send me the address, I'll be there soon."

Nate arrived rather quickly. She gave him a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I wish it wasn't always on duty calls, but Hetty keeps me busy," Nate replied. "I heard about Mexico. How are you holding up?"

"I thought I was fine, but I'm not Nate. I feel like I'm at a breaking point. I'm destroying everything and I can't stop it."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because it's easier to leave then to be left."

Nate nodded knowing Kensi's underlying fear of abandonment.

"If I leave, I hold the power. If he leaves me, he destroys me."

"Why do you think he'd leave you?"

"Because I don't know if I can give him what he wants. I don't know that I can give this job up, Nate. It's all I've known. That's not fair to him to sacrifice his dreams because I'm being selfish. Then one day he wakes up and realizes he wasted all this time and he just leaves." She opened up willingly to Nate for once. She wanted to fix things, but to fix things, she had to fix her.

"Deeks is not Jack, Kensi."

"I know."

"Do you want children, Kensi?"

"Yes," she surprised herself by how quickly the answer came to her. "What if I fail, what if I fail them, what if I fail Deeks?"

"What makes you think you'll fail?"

"Because I run. I ran away from my mom when it was hard. Now I'm running away from Deeks." She sighed.

"But you came back. You're here with your mom now. You called me. As long as I've known you, I've never known you to run away from a challenge."

Kensi thought about what he said. She wasn't the same girl she was when she was 15. She wasn't the woman Jack left. She always faced challenges head on, why was she running now. "So why am I running now, Nate?"

"Because it means more this time, Kens. Do you love Deeks?"

"More than anything."

"More than this job?"

Kensi paused, "I love them both differently. And that's part of my point. He fell in love with me who I am, while I do this job. I shouldn't have to choose."

"That's fair. But, Let me phrase it differently, when you look into the future and your 90 years old and you can't really do this job, what do you have left?"

"Deeks," she whispered. "Standing next to me being and idiot." She let out a little laugh.

"Close your eyes,"

Kensi looked at him hesitantly.

"Close your eyes," Nate repeated.

Kensi obliged.

"Take away the job, the guns, the terrorists, saving the world, get rid of it all, what do you see."

"Deeks, a little girl in his arms in a pink wet suit, and a boy holding his other hand dragging a surfboard behind. Me sitting on the beach pregnant with our third child."

"How do you feel?"

"So happy," tears started falling down her face.

"There is more to life than this job. You have a chance at it. Don't let fear take that away from you."

"But I'm not ready...yet."

"And that's ok. No one says you have to be. But now you know you can be when the time is right."

"You're absolutely right. I want to give Deeks what he wants. I just don't want to be pressured into when."

"You need to explain that to him, without getting angry and defensive. Take away the emotion and fear, Kens."

"Thank you, Nate."

"Thank yourself for calling me. Now go talk to Deeks."

—


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi picked up her phone after Nate left, "I'm good. Thank you for checking" she texted Deeks.

She waited for his response that never came. Disappointed, She laid down on her hopefully temporary bed and fell asleep. Julia had just arrived back home. She still had her purse and keys in hand when the door bell rang. Julia walked over to answer it.

"Martin,"

"Hi Julia, is Kensi here?"

"She's upstairs. 1st door on the right. I actually was just heading out," she lied as she winked at him, leaving again so the couple could talk in privacy.

Deeks nodded realizing she was leaving so they would be alone.

Deeks headed up the stairs. For some reason being in Kensi's Mother's house, he felt like a 16 year old sneaking to his girlfriend's room to have sex. That actually sounded amazing to him right now. Make up with her the best way he knew how, but that wouldn't do them any good. It would still be avoiding the true issues that got them where they were right now. The door was slightly ajar, he pushed it quietly open more and peered in. He saw Kensi curled up in a ball sound asleep. Instead of waking her, he slipped off his shoes and curled in beside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She moaned softly feeling his grip, but remained asleep. Deeks soon fell asleep holding his love in his arms, something that had been lacking for the past month.

Kensi opened her eyes a bit startled not realizing Deeks was there. Deeks woke up upon her movement.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi?" She said questioning his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Callen and Sam's orders," he replied.

"Oh," a look of sadness came over her, feeling he was forced to be there.

He saw the look in her eyes, "I mean, I wanted to, I wanted to check on you. You never call off. And we need to talk, really talk. The guys aren't wrong, Kens."

"What's there to talk about Deeks! You're moving on. I need to accept that. I can't give you what you want right here right now, so you're gonna find someone who can. Why not Talia, she's been chomping at the bit to get her claws into since the day you two met." Kensi realized she forgot everything Nate told her. But the fact she knew he was with Talia two night ago still tore into her. She took a deep breath trying to remove the emotion and fear.

"I'm not moving on with anyone, baby, especially Talia."

"How do you explain her being at our house all night. You could have at least taken her to a hotel or somewhere other than our bed." She said softly attempting to remove the tone of anger.

"Can we not start off fighting, please," he said sitting up. "I told you I saw you sitting outside for an hour, so me being the idiot I am, I thought it was smart to make you jealous."

"Well at least you got the idiot part right." She let out a laugh.

"Touché," he smiled.

"I don't understand why you would ask her to come over, of all people."

"I was kinda hoping you'd come bust the door down and take claim to what was yours, but again I'm an idiot. I told her why I asked her over, she snuck out the back. Of course, she'd play along to make you mad. I knew it wasn't my best idea."

"Not your best? I'd say your worst. You're very lucky I know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth. But, We just can't pretend what we said in the garage didn't happen. How long are you willing to wait for me to be ready to give you what you want. I don't want to get married and make you unhappy."

Deeks nervously styled his hair not sure how to move past the bone of contention. He stared at her for a few moments. She felt uneasy with him just looking at her as he did that night in the garage.

"Neither one of us should have to forgo what we want completely, but the time line doesn't really matter any more." He took a deep breathe. He needed to say to her what he said to Talia. "I meant it in the hospital when I said I need to be with you. Even if I only have Two moments left with you, it would be better than 100 with anyone else. I don't want to do this without you. There's no one in this world I'd rather do this with than you. What ever life throws our way. And I'm pretty sure there's no other woman that could drag my unconscious ass through the desert in the 100 degree heat. That includes Talia."

"Ha," she started as her eyes filled with uncertainty. "But..all the things we said," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired of the buts, well not your butt per se," she slugged him as she laughed through the tears forming. "If you want to keep doing this, I'm gonna be right there beside you. If you want to give in up in 9 months and have a little Deeks running around, I'm gonna be right there beside you. Anyway, I'm running out of romantic ways to propose. Just come home baby, I can't stand to see Monty mope around the house any longer."

"Monty is the only one moping?"

"Well, not the only one, but I have to put on a strong face for him, you know."

"I, I met with Nate today."

"Really? Why?"

"I ft like everything was spiraling out of control. I couldn't control all these feeling I was having. All the fear. I didn't want to get to a place I was before when I was recovering from Syria. I almost pushed you away then, and I was afraid this time I could come back."

"You can never push me away."

She closed her eyes again. "I want to give you everything you want. I was honest in the hospital too, when I said I will give you everything I have in this life. I just don't want to choose a timeline right now. But I want what you want. When I close my eyes and take everything else away, it's you and me and our little family."

"That's good to know."

"I just don't want you to resent me if it's not tomorrow."

"It be kinda hard to be tomorrow anyway seeing as we haven't had sex in like months" he empathized the word months and raised his eyebrow.

She gave him a look, "we are not having sex in my mother's house."

"But baby, we need to make up," he slid closer to her.

"Your honestly ok waiting til whenever I'm ready,"

"Til the end of time and back, remember. We've survived so much, and Mexico just affirmed what you're willing to do for me. I'm willing to do the same. But you need to let go of the conversation we had prior to leaving. I can't convince you, if you don't let me."

"I know. Nate told me I have to remove the fear. I'm not living if I'm living in fear."

"That sounds like something I can use too. That Nate, he sure knows his shrinky dink stuff. What do you think about us setting up time to talk to him together?"

Kensi was a little surprised by Deeks' suggestion. "I guess he does. You, you would want to do that? Talk to Nate together?"

"We both could use some help in the communication department. He could help us learn to compromise with each other instead of pretending things don't bother us. Maybe he could help me not be such an idiot."

"Eh," Kensi smiled. "I think you'll always be an idiot."

"That earns another Touché, but I'm serious. It couldn't hurt."

"I think I'd like that."

"So what's it gonna be baby? You gonna come home with me?"

She bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to come home, more than anything."

"Are you sure we can't have sex in your bedroom before we go home? Pretend we're teenagers. Oh girl!"

"Deeks,"

"What," he lifted his shoulders. He pulled her close to kiss her deeply. A kiss that had more meaning then ever before.

She was content in his arms. She knew they still had things to work out, but she felt more confident. With Nate's help, she felt they could get on the same page and that she would no longer need to define herself by her job.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi and Deeks wanted to wait for Julia to get back. Kensi didn't want to leave her mom's without thanking her and letting her know things seemed to be on the right track. While they were waiting, Kensi texted Nate to set up her and Deek's appointment with him while he was still in town. Callen agreed the two should take the rest of the week off and return in full swing on Monday. There was no need to draw any more attention to the office while things were being investigated. Killbride was flying back and forth between Washington and LA, so Callen was still keeping things under control while he was doing his own recovery.

"How long do you think your mom will be," he said snaking next to her and nibbling on her ears and neck.

"Martin Deeks!"

"I can't help it, we neeeed to make up. Between our fights and my brain bleeds, I need you in more ways then one." He continued his task at hand.

"I would be mortified if my mom came home!"

"Baby, your mom knows we," he winked.

"DEEKS!"

"Are you sure I can't convince you. I can't think of anything better we can do to the pass time." He started kissing her more to convince her. "I love you baby,"

She purred with delight. She had longed to hear him say that the past month. She pulled him close and kissed him. "And I love you." She let him take over and do what he wanted. He continued kissing her until he pulled away with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up," she pulled him down to her. When they were finished making love, she heard the door.

"Deeks, my mom is home."

He started laughing, "This is the best day of my life, your mom is gonna catch us! It's like we're 16," he found this most amusing.

"Just get dressed," she shrieked.

"You're cute."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We are two grown adults, who just happen to be in your mothers house." He laughed again.

"Oh Julia, I'm so glad. Martin, honey I'm here, we want to finish planning your wedding tonight!"

"Fraglerock, what on Earth is my mom doing here? Your mom is the devil, by bringing her here."

"Not so funny now is it!"

"Ssshhh, just get dressed quickly, before they come up here."

"Oh no, no I'm taking my time now. Even better. Roberta, Mom, we are upstairs." Kensi was getting payback.

"Are you crazy!"

"Oh no, this was your idea!"

The moms rushed upstairs.

"Kensi Marie," Julia covered her eyes.

"Working on those grandbabies for me?" Roberta winked.

"Mom! Please!" Deeks shouted.

"What Martin, I'm not getting any younger. I'm just glad the two of you finally came to your senses. This argument of yours was getting on my last nerve. I was gonna send Guy after you."

"No need for that. We're good mama, now if you could please exit the room, that would be amazing."

"Oh Martin! I changed your diapers for crying out loud."

Deeks smacked his forehead. "Good talk," Deeks said. "Now can you get out!"

"Please," Kensi added in.

"Roberta, maybe we should leave them be."

"Oh alright, hurry up and get dressed. Since we're all here we can go over the flowers for the wedding."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's getting late," Kensi started, Deeks quickly placed his hand over her mouth."

"Ok mama, jus go. We'll be down soon."

The moms left as Kensi gave Deeks a look that could have killed him. "What are you doing?"

"Did you want them to leave or stay here gawking at us," he chuckled.

"Eh, I guess you have a point."

"If we were alone, I would have quieted you like this," he grabbed the back of her brown locks and brought her into a deep kiss.

"Ok, more of that and our moms will be back up here seeing what's taking so long. Any ideas how to get out of picking out flowers with them?"

He looked towards her window, "second floor huh?"

Kensi shrugged. "I guess let's get this over."

"Hey Kens,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much," she came over and kissed him again. "I'm glad you didn't stop believing in fairytales," she winked.

"Me too," he sighed happy they were working towards the same future.

The couple decided it was better to face their moms then head out the window. They hoped maybe they could make a dent in their wedding plans, since for the last few months they weren't sure it would even be happening.

"It's about time, we thought you were planning on staying upstairs as long as you've been engaged!" Roberta lamented.

"Mom, seriously!"

"Well Martin, I would love to be able to see you two get married. Like really see you," she rolled her eyes.

"Ok we gotta go," Deeks was already done with his mother's antics.

"Deeks?" Kensi question.

"No, no, we got this baby." He looked at her. "We're gonna go do some planning right now, gonna pick a date and do all that wedding planning stuff. I'll keep you posted on the plans!" He shouted back as he pulled kensi out of the house. "Let's go home baby, our home."

"Our home, I can't wait to see Monty. she smiled as they walked holding hands. "But we probably really should start making some plans."

"Tomorrow," he raised his eyebrow. "We have more making up to do tonight."

"Oh," she smiled anxious to get home as well.


End file.
